


Run Rabbit Run

by simplygrimly



Series: Terror In Tennessee [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crazy Lesbians, F/F, Whump, dubcon, lady whump, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplygrimly/pseuds/simplygrimly
Summary: Cheyenne chooses a new Rabbit and takes her home. But Madison gives her more than she bargained for.
Series: Terror In Tennessee [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058315
Kudos: 2





	1. Cute Little Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne sets her sights on her new Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING:  
> Creepy whumper, intimate whumper, lady whump, wlw, arguing, confrontation with strangers

Cheyenne sighed and slouched down in the patio chair. She watched people move in and out of the coffee shop, increasingly annoyed at their careless voices and meaningless. She’d spent all day in the city, surrounded by college kids and nine-to-fivers, but not a single one of them had jumped out and demanded her attention. She let out a frustrated sigh and unwrapped a stick of gum, suddenly in need of something to take the edge off of the tension that was coiled tightly inside of her.

She blew a bubble with the gum, snapping it between her teeth with a loud pop that prompted a few people to turn and look at her. Cheyenne rolled her eyes and took a long drink of her iced coffee, but quickly returned to snapping her gum as the boredom took over and she mentally gave up on her search. She reassured herself that it wasn’t a big deal, that she was just feeling a little lonely, a little sad at how short lived her last rabbit had been.

She snapped her gum, _again_ , unbothered by the way the sound echoed in the street around them. But a redhead at the table nearby turned in her chair to look at her and huffed in irritation. “Can you _stop_ that?”

Cheyenne’s gaze quickly landed on the college age woman. She scrutinized her in a flash; noting her dark brown eyes, copper red hair, her tiny frame, the way she set her jaw in sharp irritation that bordered on anger. She sat up straighter and leaned over the table, her lips turning up in a languid smile.

“Stop what?” She feigned innocence, eager to see if the woman would react to her game.

She narrowed her eyes in a glare and cocked her head at Cheyenne, “You know exactly what. Stop popping your gum like that, it’s loud and obnoxious.”

Cheyenne’s smile widened with excitement, she was eager to push the attitude that lurked in the redhead’s tone. “And why do you care so much, hm?”

“Are you kidding me?” She turned further in her chair, allowing her to face Cheyenne fully. “We’re trying to have a conversation and you’re interrupting with your rude bullshit.”

Cheyenne could feel her entire body light up with delight, her nerves suddenly tingling with anticipation and excitement. She bit her lip and looked the woman up and down one more time. “Well, I wouldn’t want to upset such a cute little rabbit, would I?”

She glared at her and snapped, “what did you just say?”

Cheyenne stood and flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder, biting the straw of her coffee for a second as she watched her, drawing out the moment that stretched between them. “I said,” she spoke slowly, watching her carefully, “you’re a cute little rabbit.”

The redhead scoffed at her and shook her head. “Just knock your shit off, I’m sick of hearing it when I’m trying to talk.” She turned away from Cheyenne without another word, already returning to her conversation.

Cheyenne grinned and moved away from the table, dropping her coffee in the garbage as she retreated. She’d found her rabbit, now she just needed to wait for the right time to reach out and grab her.


	2. Be A Good Little Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne sets a trap for her little rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING:   
> Creepy whumper, intimate whumper, lady whump, wlw, lady whumper, lady whumpee, kidnapped, kidnapped in broad daylight, knives, blood, stabbing, sadistic whumper

Madison waved at her friends, sending one more bright smile before rounding the corner to disappear behind the parking garage. She tucked her hands in her pockets as she followed the familiar route to her apartment. The sounds of the city were comfortable and familiar, blending together like white noise, fading into the background of her thoughts. She was so used to the constant sound of other people, to the never ending murmur of discussion floating through the air, so used to the never being truly alone that she didn’t notice the steady sound of footsteps following close behind her. 

She turned another corner, fiddled with her keys in her pocket, mentally calculated how much further it was to her apartment, thinking through the familiar landmarks to give herself a time estimate on when she would hit her front door. She didn’t register the footsteps getting closer, speeding up to close the distance between them. 

The dark, always empty side street was Madison’s last turn before her street, a quiet shortcut that shortened her walk by almost fifteen minutes. She stepped around the overgrown flowers that spilled onto the sidewalk - a habit that she knew no one would notice or appreciate but one that she maintained nonetheless - and Madison trailed her fingers over the wood fence that was always warm to the touch in the sunny months. 

She stopped, slowly turned her face up to the sun, and smiled as the heat tingled on her cheeks. But her smile quickly disappeared at the rough cloth that pressed hard over her mouth and nose and clamped tightly to the shape of her face. 

Despite her brain screaming at her not to, Madison inhaled sharply at the smooth, saccharine voice that breathed against her ear. “Hey there cute little rabbit,” Madison’s vision swam and went dark at the edges, “where are you hoppin’ off to?” 

A muffled cry filled the chemical soaked rag and Madison felt her body slip away from her and her mind went dark. The voice echoed in the last threads of her consciousness, achingly familiar but too distant to place. 

“Let’s get you home to your cage little rabbit…”

Madison felt the dull ache behind her eyes first, quickly followed by the heavy wave of nausea that seemed to yank her out of the darkness that she had been immersed in. She forced her eyes open, blinking slowly as the room spun in tilting circles, the deep pink fairy lights strung up on the walls cast everything in a nauseating, washed out magenta that made it difficult to focus through the tense band of pain stretching across her forehead. 

She moaned, losing the sound around the thick strip of cotton that had been shoved into her mouth and tied tightly behind her head. She blinked hard, forced her eyes to focus on the uneasy pink light that painted the room with a splash of Crayola pink as she desperately fought down another spike of nausea climbing the back of her throat. 

Her eyes closed and she let her head fall back, registering for the first time that there was a cushion behind her, soft padding that gently hugged the back of her head. The plush created an ache in her skull as if she had fallen hard against brick, not leaned into something soft and inviting designed for her comfort. She waited until her mind stopped turning in circles before she opened her eyes again, finally able to actually focus on the room around her. Her head still felt impossibly heavy, each turn like rolling a lead weight in her neck that forced her to concentrate too much on the simple movement. 

The washed out pink of the lights was unsettling at the least, as if it cast too innocent of a light over this place that Madison knew she didn’t belong. She looked slowly to the left, her head following the movement of her eyes to look at the oversized king bed tucked against the far side of the room, covered in way too many pillows and a massive comforter piled off to the side of the mattress. Her eyes moved frustratingly faster than her head seemed capable of, but eventually Madison was able to focus on the table to her right, pushed against the wall at the other side of the wall. 

Her eyes slowly dragged from one knife to the next, each set carefully on the wood surface with the blades all facing in the same direction. The pastel hues glinted on the edges of the well polished metal and Madison felt a shiver run across her skin. Her gaze froze on the last knife, eyes instantly trained on the speckles of blood that lingered on the viciously serrated blade. The deep red looked oversaturated and too pronounced in the lighting, like a cheap horror movie effect that Madison knew wasn’t cornstarch and food coloring. She knew, somewhere deep inside of her, that she was supposed to see that knife, she was supposed to see the blood, she was supposed to be scared.

She shouted from behind the cloth gag, but it sounded feeble and useless as she tried to force her body to move through the sluggish fog that still hung over her limbs. It was only then that Madison realized that her body wasn’t simply too heavy to move, she was bound to the chair, restrained in the eerie fuchsia wash of the room, only a few feet away from a knife stained with God only knew whose blood. She pulled harder at the restraints, her mind quickly coming out of the haze as panic tore her back to the intense need to move right now. 

“I thought I heard ya wigglin’ around in here,” that same sugary voice snapped Madison out of her struggle and pulled her gaze to the doorway. 

It took her a moment to pull the memory out of the fog that still hung at the edges of her mind, crowding her thoughts into a jumble at the center of her brain. But she recognized the untamed mess of blonde curls, her shockingly blue eyes and the playfully devious smirk that settled on her bright pink lips. Even her thoughts were sluggish and heavy, but Cheyenne waited patiently for the look of recognition to make it to Madison’s eyes. 

She tried to speak through the cloth shoved too deep into her mouth, but the strained sound seemed out of place and unnatural even to her. Cheyenne’s smirk widened as she slowly walked towards Madison and crouched down in front of her. Madison felt her mouth go dry as looked closer at Cheyenne; she couldn’t help but notice how the pink glow of the fairy lights shone through her curls and framed her face in a halo of wickedness that paired enticingly with her the pretty glitter in her eyes. Cheyenne tucked her finger in the edge of the cloth, her nail grazed Madison’s cheek enticingly, and she pulled it from her mouth gently - almost too gently, unsettling Madison even further and adding to the thick haze that seemed to drift over every thought and keep her from clearing her mind. Madison struggled to take a full breath as Cheyenne tenderly traced the lines of her face, trailing her fingers across her cheek bones and down her jaw, eventually brushing the pad of her thumb over Madison’s bottom lip as she gazed at her intently. 

Madison let out an unsteady breath, enthralled by Cheyenne’s seemingly intimate concentration as she drew soft lines over her features. Cheyenne felt the shaking breath against her thumb and bit her lip slightly, regarding Madison with something that the red head couldn’t quite place. 

“Can - can you please untie me?” Madison’s voice was hardly more than a whisper, but it hung between them like a symbol of her slow return to coherent thought. 

Cheyenne tilted her head, looking into her seafoam green eyes as if trying to see something in her. “Only if you promise to be a good little rabbit,” she winked playfully, “and not try anything stupid.”

Madison frowned, still trying to get her thoughts back to their normal speed. “S-stupid?”

Cheyenne walked her fingers over the bindings at Madison’s wrist, tip toeing over the leather straps to dance across the skin on her wrists. “Yes, little rabbit, stupid.”

Madison frowned deeper, swearing at herself internally for being so easily distracted by Cheyenne’s light touch on her skin. “I - I won’t.” She shut her eyes firmly for a moment, trying to remember the exact layout of the so that she wouldn’t have to chance Cheyenne catching her looking away (not that she was sure she could look away from her). “I won’t do anything,” she whispered, opening her eyes, “I swear.”

Cheyenne nodded, seemingly satisfied with the breathy promise that Madison had forced through her lips. She unbuckled the leather straps at her wrists, slowly pulling them free of the metal clips that held her in place so that Madison could pull her arms in front of her to rub her wrists tenderly. 

Madison bit her lip as Cheyenne sat back on her heels and grinned at her. “I thought you’d have more of a fight in ya,” she quipped at her. “With how snippy ya got at the coffee shop, I gotta admit I’m a bit disappointed.” 

Anger flared in Madison’s chest, indignation rising quickly at the insinuation that she wasn’t a fighter. She sat still, praying for Cheyenne to look away, move a fraction of an inch to the left, to give her any opportunity to reach for the knives that stuck out so vividly in her thoughts. She set her jaw but refused to let her tongue get the better of her, forced herself to stay silent as her blue eyes roamed slowly over Cheyenne like a coyote eyeing a rabbit caught in the open. 

Cheyenne laughed, a short giggle that was somehow devoid of any hint of amusement or humor. She laced her fingers together, her posture relaxed and at ease, but her stare was still dangerously on edge. “What’s goin’ on in your pretty head little rabbit? Why ain’tcha tryin’ to run like the others?”

Madison blinked, surprised at how gentle Cheyenne’s tone was despite the obvious danger laced in the question. She frowned, narrowed her eyes for a moment, and lifted her chin in a feeble show of defiance. “Why should I run? You don’t scare me.”

Cheyenne grinned, her lips curled in a wicked smile that made Madison’s heart race. “You sure about that little rabbit?” 

Madison’s glare turned hard, suddenly at the end of her patience with the entire situation. She swallowed, forced down the butterflies turning in her stomach, and nodded. “Yeah,” she said quietly, staring directly into Cheyenne’s eyes, “I’m sure.”

Cheyenne tilted her head and raised a brow in curiosity, but she didn’t move. Madison failed to see the ripple of tension and anticipation that passed quickly through Cheyenne, failed to see that she was a step ahead of her, positioned perfectly to react to whatever move she made next. 

Madison lunged to her right, grabbed for the knives on the desk a few feet away. But Cheyenne was quicker than she expected and her hands were wrapped around Madison’s throat as she grabbed blindly for any of the knives on the table. She managed to get a grip on one of them and moved as quickly as she could, not risking a moment of hesitation as Cheyenne squeezed her throat with viciously increasing pressure. She brought the slim dagger down hard, stabbing it firmly into Cheyenne’s shoulder and pushing until Cheyenne let out a sharp yelp of pain and anger. 

She shoved Madison back against the chair, one of her hands keeping a hard grip on her throat as she looked down at the dagger piercing her previously unmarked skin. Madison shuddered at the terrifying calm that suddenly washed over them both and she pulled her hand away, leaving the dagger firmly planted in Cheyenne’s shoulder. She hadn’t been sure if she was scared before, but she had no doubt that the way Cheyenne seemed to bask in the wound, in the blood and pain, horrified her. Cheyenne looked at her from under her lashes, maintaining eye contact as she reached for the handle of the dagger and pulled it out with a sickening squelch that only made it more difficult for Madison to force herself to do literally anything but watch her. Blood ran down her arm in long, dark tendrils that looked more black than red and filled the air with the smell of warm copper, briefly reminding Madison of a penny left out in the sun. Cheyenne gathered blood from the wound on the edge of the blade and slowly, deliberately brought it to her mouth to run her tongue over the bloodied steel, collecting her own blood in her mouth. 

With a sly smile, Cheyenne pressed the blade to Madison’s throat in a flash of movement, eliciting a hiss of fear and surprise from Madison as she pressed further back into the chair in an effort to put more space between her throat and the knife edge. 

Cheyenne’s eyes glittered with that same playfully dangerous expression that had enthralled Madison before. She leaned close to her, exhaling hot and slow on her cheek before she dragged her tongue from Madison’s jaw up to the corner of her eye. She stiffened at the feeling of blood and spit intermingling on her face, her breathing ragged and deep as a satisfied grin spread slowly across Cheyenne’s face. 

Blood slipped into the lines between her teeth and stained her smile a vibrant shade of deep burgundy in the sickening magenta light of the room. She leaned closer to Madison, touched her lips to the shell of her ear and whispered, “I can taste your fear little rabbit, it’s as easy to spot as my blood running down your pretty face.”


	3. Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne and Madison play a little game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING:   
> Creepy whumper, intimate whumper, lady whump, wlw, lady whumper, lady whumpee, human captivity, mentions of stab wounds, mentions of knives, crossbow, human hunting, hide and seek, sadistic games, mentions of beatings, mentions of cutting, restrained, bound with ropes

Madison took a deep breath, her muscles tight and quivering as Cheyenne walked around her in slow circles. Each small tap of her boots on the floor of the trailer made Madison jump slightly, the almost innocent sound making her more and more tense as she tried to hide the slight shake of her hands. She closed her eyes, tried to focus on slowing her heart, and forced herself to stand up taller. She could feel Cheyenne’s eyes on her, feel the blonde’s hunger as she continued to slowly pace circles around the red-head. 

The circling footsteps stopped and Madison opened her eyes. Cheyenne stood in front of her, blue eyes glistening with amusement that matched the smile that spread slowly across her face. Madison’s eyes flicked to the blood stained bandage taped over the front of her shoulder, the wound that she had left with the dagger that almost looked too small to do any real damage. She noticed how Cheyenne moved that arm a little less when she walked, that she favored it. She felt a small twinge of satisfaction at that, as if she had won some small victory, gained some assurance that she could win another. 

The ropes wound tight around her wrists chafed a bit, scratched and irritated the soft skin as Madison shifted subconsciously. She set her jaw, lifted her chin a bit as she looked up at Cheyenne with determination and strength. She didn’t miss the subtle tilt of Cheyenne’s head, the sign that she had already learnt meant that she had something up her sleeve, some game in mind that was sure to make Madison miserable, sure to bring her more pain and misery, sure to make her regret stabbing her and make her wish she could do it all over again. 

It had only been a few days, three, maybe four, locked in the little trailer, tied up wherever it pleased Cheyenne. But it was three or four days packed with as much pain as Cheyenne could deliver. Madison’s arms and chest were littered with little cuts from a variety of knives, bruises blossomed in varying degrees of color randomly across her body, her head spun if she turned too quickly and tilting her head at certain angles caused a sharp pain to flash through her neck and into her head. Cheyenne had made sure that she had paid for the knife wound, for the act of rebellion, over and over again. 

“Do ya know what game I loved when I was a kid?” 

Madison narrowed her eyes at her, trying to get a quick gauge of how dangerous her intentions were. “How on earth would I know something you loved as a kid?” 

Cheyenne grinned at her attitude, not dissuaded at all by Madison’s obvious annoyance. “I loved hide an’ seek, always was my favorite game ya know.”

It was suddenly clear what Cheyenne had in mind, and Madison felt a chill run across her nerves and settle at the back of her neck. Goosebumps crawled over her arms and she failed to suppress the visible shiver that shook her, which only made Cheyenne’s smile widen. She took a deep breath, heard it stutter in her chest as even her lungs trembled with anticipation and fear, but she didn’t pull her gaze from Cheyenne’s. She was determined to show her defiance, even in her the face of one of her worst nightmares. 

“We’re gonna play today, you an’ me.”

Madison scoffed at her, suddenly overwhelmed with disdain and amusement at the thought of playing a game with this woman, as if they were a pair of school girls bonded over cookies at lunch. “I’m not in the mood to play, sorry.” 

Cheyenne grinned at her, tilted her head dangerously as she looked down at Madison with a flash of violence in her pretty blue eyes. She pulled a knife from her back pocket - from the hideously torn jeans that rode way too low on her hips - and flicked it open, giggling a bit as Madison jumped at the sound of the blade whipping out of the wood handle. She slowly tucked the blade between her wrists and pulled upwards, sawing through the ropes with an ease that made Madison all the more wary. The rope finally gave, falling free as Madison’s wrists pulled apart at the release of the bindings. She took a sharp breath, surprised that Cheyenne was willing to free her hands again after what she had done the last time she had been released. 

“Alright little rabbit,” Cheyenne’s voice was quiet and dangerous, filled with something that Madison wasn’t sure she wanted to identify. “I wantcha ta run.” 

She furrowed her brow and glanced at the open door for a quick moment. But her eyes snapped back to Cheyenne as she caught her movement at the corner of her eye. She had stepped back to the wall, bent down and wrapped her fingers around the handle of her crossbow, never taking her eyes off Madison - _never taking her eyes off her prey._

Madison’s breath caught, her chest ached as she watched Cheyenne pick up the weapon and slowly bring it to her shoulder. Her eyes went wide, rounded with terror as the loaded hunting arrow was leveled squarely with her throat. “Wh-what -”

Cheyenne moved the crossbow a few inches to the side and pulled the trigger, Madison shrieked as an arrow caught in the wall mere inches from her face. “Come on, I know ya heard me.”

Madison took a step to the side, towards the door, too enthralled at the way Cheyenne’s muscles rippled with tension as she loaded another arrow. It took her a moment to snap her thoughts back to the danger she was in, to pull her gaze from Cheyenne’s cornflower blue eyes and the flush of excitement on her cheeks. 

Cheyenne lunged at her and Madison bolted, bare feet tearing over the wood floor and out the door, not caring how the soles of her feet were sure to be torn to shreds from the forest floor. She heard Cheyenne laughing and shouting from the door of the trailer. 

“Run little rabbit! Run!” Her laughter carried through the forest, bouncing off the trees in an echo that made it hard to tell if she was following. “Run, rabbit, _run!_ ” 


	4. Trail of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison learns to play hide and seek...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING:   
> Creepy whumper, intimate whumper, lady whump, wlw, lady whumper, lady whumpee, human captivity, crossbow, human hunting, hide and seek, sadistic games, shot with an arrow, wounds to thigh, blood

Madison stopped to take a breath - to try and stop panting so hard that her head was spinning. She knew that she was dangerously close to hyperventilating, that the combination of running full tilt through the unfamiliar woods and the panic that surged through her had left her struggling to catch her breath in heavy, uneven panting. She rested a hand on a tree nearby, bent herself over and pressed a hand to the stitch in her ribs that pulsed sharply from the sudden burst of exercise. She shook from the adrenaline that filled her veins, even the strained breaths that she could manage seemed to shake as she closed her eyes and tried to get a mental grasp on what the fuck had just happened. 

It was already clear that Cheyenne was a little unhinged, that she enjoyed causing pain and discomfort while Madison was helpless and at her mercy. But she hadn’t thought she would go so far as a crossbow. She hadn’t thought Cheyenne was so brutal as to tell her to run for the express purpose of hunting her down for sport. She closed her eyes, fighting the tears that suddenly stung in her eyes and made her vision blur as she stared at the dried leaves and the moss and the twigs and the random other bits of flora that layered over the forest floor. 

“Christ,” she wiped her eyes with her fist, angrily pushing aside the moisture that had collected on her lashes. “Not the fucking time Madison.”

She heard the sharp whistle in the air and the thud of an impact on wood and Madison’s eyes snapped, wide and startled, to the arrow embedded in the tree mere inches from her hand. She snatched her hand away and looked around frantically, searching for a glimpse of the wild blonde curls in the woods. She saw nothing, but she heard the quick whistle again and white hot pain ripped through her thigh. 

Madison screamed until her lungs ran out of air, until she couldn’t force another sound out and stood staring at the long arrow with pink feathers with her mouth gaping open in agony. She touched it gingerly and gasped at the fresh pain that burned through her muscles. She remembered reading somewhere that hunting arrows were designed to embed in the animal’s body, that removing them would rip the muscle apart and irreparably damage the flesh. She lowered herself to the ground, keeping her leg stretched in front of her so as not to disturb the metal point buried in the muscle. 

She knew that Cheyenne would have heard her, that her scream would have carried too far for it to be missed. The crossbow was a long range weapon, but not long range enough that Madison wasn’t sure the terrifying woman was lurking in the trees somewhere close enough to clearly see what she was doing. 

She pulled her belt free and clenched her jaw, gritted her teeth against the pain she knew was coming as she looped the leather around the top of her thigh and pulled it tight without giving herself room to hesitate. She shrieked against the back of her teeth as she pulled it tight and wrapped it around her leg another time to adequately serve as a makeshift tourniquet. 

She heaved at the pain, her stomach threatening to empty itself as Madison’s brain fought to control the onslaught of sensation. She wiped her eyes clear with shaking hands, the shock sending spasms through her muscles that she knew she wouldn’t be able to control. Madison reminded herself that she needed to finish quickly, that Cheyenne was still creeping through the trees nearby - that Cheyenne was likely so much closer than Madison would let herself think about. 

Fear pulsed in her body, danced on her nerves, and forced Madison’s hands to work despite the stutter in her mind that left her unable to think through the white haze that was spreading over her vision. She wrapped a hand around the arrow, gripped the wood before she could convince herself to stop, and yanked the metal tip out of her thigh in a sickening squelch of blood and tissue. 

She whined at the pain, unable to do more as her entire body went rigid in response to the overflow of signals being sent from her nerves to her brain. After a moment, her mind started to work again and anger layered over the agony. Madison threw the arrow on the ground, disgusted with even holding it knowing where it came from. “Okay,” she whispered to herself as she gathered the will to stand. “Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay -”

A twig snapped nearby and her mind snapped with it. Madison took a breath to steady herself and forced herself to her feet. She looked around, unsurprised to still see no trace of the nutcase with a crossbow, and shook her head. She needed to get moving, she refused to surrender and wait for whatever Cheyenne had in store for her. 

Madison ignored the blood that trailed down her leg and onto the forest floor, ignored the open wound that was likely to send her into shock or get infected or both, and started limping deeper into the forest. Her mind was too addled with pain and panic to think about the trail of blood that would surely lead Cheyenne straight to her.


	5. Is Something Burning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Cheyenne take a break by the campfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING:   
> Creepy whumper, intimate whumper, lady whump, wlw, lady whumper, lady whumpee, human captivity, mention of wound, fire, dubcon kissing, dubcon touching, slightly nsfw

Madison stared into the fire as she held her restrained hands out for warmth. The flicker of the orange and yellow flames was strangely calming, soothing her frayed nerves and helping her relax despite Cheyenne laying sprawled out on the ground a few feet away. Her muscles ached from running through the woods, even her lungs still burned as she let her body slip into a deeper state of relaxation. Cheyenne had wrapped the arrow wound with a pressure dressing, and as long as Madison didn’t move too much, as long as she let herself hover in that state of hesitant relaxation, the pain was tolerable. 

She looked over at Cheyenne, let her eyes wander over her body for the tenth time since the sun had disappeared behind the Appalachian Mountains. It was easy to see how attractive Cheyenne was when Madison could look at her without having to try and predict her next violent move, when she wasn’t hell bent on making her suffer. In those moments of calm it was easy to see that Cheyenne was actually incredibly beautiful. Her hair lay spread around her like a halo of blonde ringlets and her eyes were bright blue like a cloudless sky in the summer. Her features were soft and inviting, tempting Madison to disregard, if even for a moment, the viciousness that hid beneath the surface.

Her eyes lingered on Cheyenne’s lips, tracing the slight curve of a relaxed smile that never seemed to completely fade, even when the rest of her features were neutral and calm. Madison shook her head and looked back into the fire, internally screaming at herself for thinking something so insane, but she couldn’t shake the desire to feel Cheyenne’s lips on hers. She couldn’t help but wonder if her body would be warm against her skin, the two of them would feel sparks and see stars. 

She glanced back over and was surprised to see her staring, Cheyenne’s vivid blue eyes studying her with an intense look that made Madison’s heart skip. She blushed and her face and chest were suddenly hot with the unsettling reaction she had to Cheyenne watching her. 

Much to Madison’s dismay, Cheyenne didn’t miss the way her cheeks reddened and she pursed her lips. Her smile widened and she rolled onto her stomach playfully, unknowingly filling Madison’s head with more wildly embarrassing thoughts about the pretty blonde. 

She pushed up onto her knees and slowly crawled towards Madison, resting her chin on her knee with a gleeful smile as she looked up at her. “What’s on your mind, little rabbit?”

The pet name grated on Madison’s nerves and she rolled her eyes, but even through her annoyance she still found herself fixated on how close Cheyenne was to her, how easily she could drag her lips to her own and…

_Stop it, what the hell is wrong with you?_

Cheyenne walked her fingertips up Madison’s thigh, grinning mischievously up at her. “Are ya thinkin’ ‘bout running?”

Madison shook her head, arching a brow as she stared down at Cheyenne. She tried to force herself to remember all the things she had done to her, tried not to focus on the things she wanted her to do. But her blush betrayed her and Cheyenne quickly caught on to what Madison was hiding. 

Her smile changed and she stood up on her knees, slowly working herself between Madison’s thighs. Their gazes locked together, each staring intently at the other as they tested the limits and pushed the bounds of what Madison felt should be acceptable, what she thought she should be feeling. Cheyenne trailed her hands up the tops of her thighs, her touch light and confident as she gripped Madison’s hips and pulled her towards her, closing the last few inches of space between them. 

Madison bit her lip as Cheyenne leaned closer, she stubbornly refused to pull away even as Cheyenne brushed her lips over the sensitive point just below her ear. She teased for a moment before she finally pressed a tender kiss to her skin, lingering for a moment before she snaked her hand into Madison’s hair. She pulled until Madison closed her eyes and let her head tip back, opening her mouth ever so slightly as Cheyenne covered her lips with a kiss that was both giving and demanding all at once. 

Madison sighed softly, lost in the thrill of Cheyenne’s touch and the heady exhaustion that crept into the back of her mind. They stayed for a moment, locked together in mutual desire, until rational thought exploded in Madison’s entire being. She stiffened and shoved Cheyenne away, crying out in shock and anger at herself, in rage at Cheyenne, in helplessness that infuriated her more than anything. 

Cheyenne sat back on her heels, smiling almost innocently as she watched the flurry of emotion skip over Madison’s features. “Don’t worry, little rabbit,” she said with a small giggle. “I’ll give ya everything ya want.”


End file.
